Results
by femalebeing
Summary: Spencer's having trouble after returning to Rosewood after being in the Dollhouse. Hanna catches her high from weed brownies. Spanna fic. Sets in 6x04. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Results**

 _Hanna's POV_

"Spencer?! Spence! We're going to school today, hurry up!" I texted Spencer beforehand I don't know what's taking here so long. Honestly I'm glad I'm going to school today, all this new information about Charles, the Alison's brother, that she never knew existed, has really been wearing me out. God I'm going to be late. I stomp up the stairs and head to Spencer's room to see what the hell is taking so long.

"Spencer were going to be late to school." I say busting into her room to see Spencer laughing at her wall.

"Oh my god Ali look doesn't this look just like a turtle." Spencer says wobbling on her feet pointing at a part of a wall with one hand and with the other motioning Hanna to get closer. Spencer keeps laughing as I get closer. "Spencer that is a blank wall." I say really confused and then it hits me. I grab Spencer's shoulders and turn her towards me. I look straight into Spencer's brown eyes. There red as fuck. "Spencer are you high?!" Spencer straightens her lips "No." She says but burst outs laughing right after. Spencer then reaches up to grab my nose and starts saying "I got your nose" She then starts giggling and lays down. I sit down on her bed and I take out my phone to text Aria.

"Hey Spencer is feeling sick I'm going to stay with her." I push send. I look back to Spencer and she's reciting Shakespeare. She turns to me after reciting and giggling.

"Knock knock," Spencer says. I roll my eyes but I still reply.

"Who's there?"

"Apple" Spencer says trying not to laugh.

"Apple who?"

"Apple tree," Spencer said then immediately laughing. "Oh my fucking god," I said and laid down next to Spencer who was still having giggle fits. Like I know she's high but that wasn't even a joke. Finally after like five minutes she stopped giggling. Spencer then rolled over to me.

"Hey Hanna"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Of course.

"I don't care."

"And I'm tired."

"I still don't care."

Spencer then rolled on top of me and put her head on my chest. Am I her pillow? After a while of trying to get her off me I gave up. With her sprawled on me I couldn't even get my phone out of pocket to see if Aria texted me back. Without me realizing it I started petting her hair while looking at the ceiling and after Spencer completely fell asleep on me I also started to drift away. And soon enough I fell asleep.

 _Spencer's POV_

"Uhh Spencer?" Aria said confused. I then start to open my eyes to Aria, Emily, and Alison staring at her. I start to realize that I'm on top someone. I pick up my head to be face to face with a very annoyed Hanna.

"Spencer get off of me." Hanna rough voice says. Before Spencer gets up Emily asks a question.

"Can I have one?" Emily says with a container of the weed brownies she got from Sabrina.

"No!" Hanna and I say at the same time. We both reach for the container but Hanna grabs it first. "Their-" I start to say but Hanna cuts me off, "Mine" She pushes me off her and gives me a scary look with her blue eyes. She knows what is in those brownies and she is not happy about it.

"Man Hanna I didn't know you were that serious about your sweets." Alison says. Hanna gives her a look but doesn't say anything. "Anyways, Spencer you don't even sound sick." Aria points out. "I'm not sick." I say but Hanna elbows me. "What?" And then I figure out that she covered for me by saying I was sick. "I mean," I start fake coughing, "I am sick."

"Jesus Christ" Hanna whispered under her breath.

"Okay I have to get home but let's meet up at the brew later and you two," Emily says pointing two fingers at us, "better have an actual excuse for why you weren't at school today." We all agree and once they left the room, Hanna waited till the front door closed. We both hear the door close. "Okay Han before," I start but Hanna cuts me off again. "Really Spencer, Pot?" Hanna yells, "Where did you even get it?" I open my mouth to talk but shut down again by Ali's voice. "Does Andrew give out Amphetamines and weed?" She kept going till I spoke up. "Hanna I can't relax okay? My mind won't shut off. I hear a buzzer in my head that just gets louder and louder every second. It's like my head is keeping me in the dollhouse. Every little thing brings up a memory about what happened down there. I just wanted something to escape it." I said to Hanna's face that was a few inches away from mine. "Fine, I don't care anyways." It felt like the sharp words pierced my heart but I shook it off. Hanna storms out the room leaving the brownies container on the nightstand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Results-Chapter 2**

 _Hanna's POV_  
After leaving Spencer's house I immediately started feeling guilty about what I said. I didn't mean it I just spat it out. Stressed out, I walk inside my house and head straight upstairs but before I make it to the top my mom calls for me from the kitchen.

"Yes?" I groan while slowly going down the stairs. I go into the kitchen to see my mom talking to Detective Tanner. The detective looks at me before she heads to the door. I send my mom a confused look. I turn to her once Tanner leaves.

"Mom what did she want?" I asked her.

"Honey, since Andrew wasn't charged, the police is trying to find the person who did this but they need for you and the girls to talk about what happened." I swallowed what seemed like a rock before I replied, "But mom I'm not ready to talk, neither is Spencer, Emily, and Aria." My mom gave me a sympathetic look, "I know sweetie so I asked for a few more days," I sign in relief, " but the girl's parents and I decided to make and appointment with Dr. Sullivan so all you can talk. If you let it off your shoulders maybe it'll be easier to talk to the police." I say quiet for while.

"Do I have a choice?" She didn't answer so I take it as a no. "Alright I'll go. I have to go meet up with Aria at the brew." Before my mom can say anything I'm out the door.

 _Spencer's POV_  
Aria, Emily, and I are sitting at the brew waiting for Hanna. Though I really rather not see her. Right then and there Hanna bust through the door and heads straight to us.

"Did your parents tell you guys about having to see Dr. Sullivan?" Hanna asked eagerly. We all nodded slowly. Hanna signs and sits down.

"I don't know about you but I'm not ready to talk." Aria says nervously. "Are we going to tell her about Charles?" Hanna asked while I play with my watch.

"No! What if A threatens to kill someone like what happen in the video with Sara." Emily intensely whispers. Hanna then looks at me, "What about you, Spence?" Hanna taunts but I answer anyways. "I'm not going to talk to Dr. Sullivan but we have to tell the police about Charles because that's all we have." Hanna sits back and rolls her eyes. Sabrina then came over to give Hanna her coffee and looked at me.

"Hey Spencer can I talk to you real quick?" She asked me. I nodded and got up from my seat. I headed over to her with a feeling that someone was staring at me. I look to my right and made eye contact, but I break it when Sabrina speaks up. "So how was it?"  
"Uh great but my friend talked to me and I'm not going to need anymore." Sabrina replied quickly, "Probably for the best." I just smiled and went back to my seat. What's that supposed to mean? Whatever.

"What did she want?" Aria asked.

"She just asked a question about my coffee." The girls didn't look convince but they didn't budge.

"Well I have to get home, my mom is worried." Emily says. "I have to go too, "I'm going to spend the day with my parents." Aria adds. Then we all said our goodbyes because I wasn't staying with Hanna. I rushed to my car cause I knew Hanna was going to confront me. As soon as I got in my car the passenger door opened and Hanna got in.  
"Who was that girl?" Hanna asked eagerly. I roll my eyes but knew she wouldn't get out of the car unless I answered her. "She's a friend." I lied.  
"Please Spencer, you don't have any friends beside us." I bit my lip, that's kind of true.  
"Am I even your friend?" I spat out. Hanna's face softens, "Look Spencer, what I said earlier-" I cut her off, "Just get out of my car."


	3. Chapter 3

**Results-Chapter 3**

 _Spencer's POV_

I walked up the steps to office, I opened the door to see that Hanna was the only one here. Without saying hi I sat on the farthest seat away from her.

"Spencer, the other day, what I said-" Hanna started up but interrupted by Emily and Aria entering the room. Hanna signed, "Spencer, can we please talk later?" I looked up from the ground up to her eyes.

"Yeah." I said since I didn't let her talk yesterday. Hanna let out a smile, and I smiled back.

"Talk about what?" Emily asked, "Uh, it's nothing." I said. Before she can ask again Dr. Sullivan calls us into her office.

"Do you want to start about what made you all seem separate from each other." Nobody talked. Nobody Moved. None of us wanted to talk about what happen. Though Emily toughed up and started talking about the 'games' Charles made us play. The switches and the screams that played once you picked one. I looked up to Aria to see that she's crying and Hanna's biting her thumb trying not to cry. I quietly got up from my seat and sat next to Aria.

"You okay?" I asked, rubbing her back, she nodded and sniffed, trying to suck it up. I knew Aria just really wanted to forget about. After Emily was done talking, her and Hanna joined Aria and I on the couch. Dr. Sullivan then looked at me. Oh no she's going to ask me something. I appreciate Dr. Sullivan trying to help but unless she can shut down my mind, she's not really helping. Or maybe I do need talk about it though I really don't want to.

"Spencer, do you remember what happened to you down in the silo?" I don't know how she knew. I wished I can remember instead of having to put the pieces together through flashbacks.

"Not a lot" I admit. Emily and Aria looked at me, wondering why I didn't tell them that. "What do you remember?" I tense up when she says that. The only thing I remember is the switches and me waking up covered in blood. Hanna laces her hand with mine, waking me up from my thoughts.

"I remember not sleeping because every time I almost fell asleep, this really loud siren would go off," I say shakily, trying to focus on Hanna's hand. It's really soft, I mean I'm not surprised she probably spends 60 dollars on some special lotion, or she's has naturally soft skin. I don't know. I mean I've hold Hanna's hand before I just don't remember it being so soft. Why can't I remember anything?

Then my phone buzzed. All the girls look at me, expecting it to be from A. I take out my phone.

 **I don't do talking, -A**

Before I can say anything a beep goes off. And again. Then I spit out the first thing that comes to mind.

"It's a bomb!" I scream and run towards the door but everyone else is still sitting down. What the hell are they waiting for? "Hurry!" All of them including Dr. Sullivan seem to finally start registering what I said and got up from their chairs. We all run out the building and go across the street. We all stare at the building, waiting for it to explode.

A few seconds later, it still hasn't exploded. If that noise wasn't a bomb then what was it?

"Spencer-" Aria starts but stops when the building explodes in front of our eyes. We all screamed.

"I'll call 911" Emily says still staring at the fire.

 _Hanna's POV_

"Spencer!" I loudly whisper from the door way of her hospital room.

"What?" She replies slightly annoyed.

"Did you get your stitches?" I ask looking at her hand that got cut from glass.

"Yeah, why?" Spencer asked, slightly afraid.

"We have to go, like now." I say turning around to see if anyone was close. Spencer got up and walked out of the room, trusting my words.

"Why are we leaving?" Spencer asked as we started walking towards elevator. Spencer's hand locks with mine. I try to stay calm.

"The police already questioned Emily and Aria." I say once we reach the elevator.

"And? I didn't plant the bomb." She says obviously.

"I know that but look." I take out my phone and I show Spencer the message I got from A.

 **Tell the police about the message and I'll blow up your house -A**

I watch Spencer's lips make an "o" shape. "My house cannot blow up, Spencer!" I exclaimed.

"Okay but we can't just hide from the police."

"Why not?" Spencer rolls her eyes at my response.

"Fine, where we going?"

"My house."

"And hope it doesn't blow up?"

"Thanks for the reassurance, Spence."

I drove Spencer to my house, we didn't talk a lot during the ride. I was surprised Spencer wasn't freaking out about the explosion. I guess since A blew up Jenna's house it wasn't that big of a surprise. But still it was unusual to see Spencer calm. Though her being so calm kind of made me calm.

As we enter my house I start to go over my apology that I've been prepping for. Once we reached my room, Spencer lays down on my bed. I lay down next to her. We both stay silent, staring at the ceiling.

"You know we can't avoid the police forever, right?" Spencer asked softly.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to delay it." I anwser truthfully. I breathe in, I was really scared that she wouldn't accept my apology, I can't lose her.

"Spencer, I'm sorry about what I said. I do care about you, a lot." I say, sitting up. Spencer sits up too.

"It's okay, Han. It wasn't the anwser and you were just telling me that." Spencer said, looking into my eyes.

"But I shouldn't have gotten so mad about it, I should have just talk to you about it like a normal friend." I said, guilt flowing through me. Spencer pulls me into a hug and we stay like that for awhile. We start to pull away until our eyes met. I couldn't look away. My eyes lower down to her lips.

After a few long seconds, Spencer kisses me.


End file.
